


Bubblegum Bitch

by PressCancel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bubblegum Bitch, F/F, F/M, Not Beta Read, Songfic, Valentine's Day Oneshot, fluff?, haha I did this instead of updating other stuff, like literally ever, oh look it's a oneshot, this is what I get for staying up till 2 am, when has anything of mine ever been beta read, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PressCancel/pseuds/PressCancel
Summary: Quick little Valentine's Day oneshot to Bubblegum Bitch by MARINA
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Kudos: 4





	Bubblegum Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I know I say this every time but this writing is literally shit
> 
> I don't usually write with the v3 characters so they'll probably range from either a little to very of of character

_Got a figure like a pinup, got a figure like a doll_

Kaede put her arms into the straps of her backpack.

_don't care if you think I'm dumb, no I don't care at all_

It was mostly just for show, she couldn't even fit her school stuff in there, but she liked it for its aesthetic purposes.

_Candy bear, Sweetie pie, I wanna be adored_

She caught up with her boyfriend Shuichi outside.

_I'm the girl you'd die for_

"Hey." Her throat felt dry, and all she wanted was to kiss him.

_I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out_

He cleared his throat. "C-can I-"

_cause that's what young love is all about_

She pressed her lips against his.

_so pull me closer_

He wrapped his arms around the back of her waist.

_kiss me hard_

She felt him leaning into the kiss, his lips firm but still melting into hers.

_I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart_

"Shuichi?" she said.

_I'm miss sugar, pink liquor, liquor lips_

Or tried to say, but they were still kissing.

_Hit me with your sweet love, and steal me with a kiss_

She pulled away, a string of saliva breaking between their lips.

_I'm miss sugar, pink liquor, liquor lips_

"Shuichi..." She didn't want to, not on Valentine's Day.

_I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch_

She took a deep breath. "I can't do this anymore."

_I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch_

She snapped the gum in her mouth, trying to sound impatient.

_Queentex, latex, I'm your wondermaid_

"Wh- Kaede!"

_Life gave me lemons so I made some lemonade_

Shuichi started yelling as she walked away, and she hated doing this to him.

_Soda pop, soda pop, baby here I come_

But eventually, he stopped as Kaede gradually grew father away.

_Straight to number one..._

First period. Algebra. Most of the time she ended up scrolling the internet with her phone under her desk. This time she actually had something to do. She took a book from her backpack and flipped to her and Shuichi's first date

_Oh dear diary, I met a boy_

**Shuichi isn't like anyone else! He's sweet, and kind, and caring. He gets really shy sometimes, but I'm sure I'll figure out why and help him get past it.**

_He made my doll heart light up with joy_

**WE KISSED TODAY! I swear, now I know why they call it 'being on cloud nine'.** _  
_

_Oh dear diary, we fell apart_

She sighed and dated the page, detailing what had happened earlier that morning.

_welcome to the life of electra heart_

**Just how my luck works, I suppose. As soon as I think I've found love, I realize it wasn't really.**

_I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips_

"Kaede!" It was Miu.

_Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss_

Kaede turned at the exact right moment, kissing Miu and not caring who saw, not caring if Shuichi was there, but caring if she could get detention, nothing but Miu's lips on hers.

_I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips_

She pulled away, blushing as she saw Miu's completely red face.

_I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch_

She smiled as she walked away, still snapping her bubblegum.

_I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch_

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I always thought this song fit Kaede on a level
> 
> Remember kids, we always ask for consent
> 
> Saimatsu is my immediate notp, so I shoved it in here before the final Irumatsu


End file.
